Perhaps
by joycelyn.o.ting
Summary: College AU one-shot. Lokane. Note: Here, Thor and Loki are NOT brothers. Loki thought he lost her forever, but maybe he still has a chance... Enjoy! ;D


Please take note that this is an AU college one-shot, and Thor and Loki are not brothers. Lokane (Cos I'm insane about it). XD

Disclaimer: I only own what I write, not the characters.

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Loki knew he could never have her. She was the queen bee, the top of her clique, a perfect student in everyone's eyes. She was like a star in the highest heavens, the brightest among her companions, and a comfort in a dark night. His heart was captured from the very start. Her voice was as sweet as honey, her laughter the twinkling of bells, soft and enchanting. Her bright brown eyes holds kindness and compassion unparalleled by others, rarely has he seen anger reflected in them.

Yet when he catches her alone, reading in the hidden garden at the back of their school, there is always a hint of sadness in her, something she never reveals in the presence of others. And sometimes, unaware that she was being watched, she would glance up from her book, and her eyes would glaze over, thinking of a memory long past. Loki would never miss that look of longing, of regret, of pain and defeat as she struggled to hold back her tears, determined not to display her heartache even in isolation.

But once or twice, he would witness her failure, and tears would glide down her heart-shaped face at a rapid speed. She would curl into a ball and sob, calling out to someone, a girl by the name of Darcy. Clutching her chest, she would cry until she was calm, then she would leave, looking like a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Each time it happened, Loki would feel like his heart was being wrenched from his rib cage, as if he felt her pain. His heart would break along with her, silent tears falling as he sat helpless, unable to sooth her ache. He dare not make even a single sound for fear of alerting her of his presence and scaring her away. It was a risk he could not take.

Oh, how he longed to reach out and hold her in his arms, cuddling her delicate frame as he let her cry onto his shoulder. He wished he could kiss her tears away, and whisper soft words of comfort in her ear, telling her that everything was alright, that he would always be there for her. And he yearned, with all of his heart, to confess the extent of his love for her. To tell her how much he loved the way her smile can light up the whole world; how her light brown hair shines golden in the sunlight; how she holds herself with grace and confidence, yet without a trace of arrogance. He wanted her to know how her intelligence and talents stuns him; how amazed he is by her selflessness and responsible character. Most importantly, he needed her to understand that he sees her beyond her looks, that she isn't just another pretty face, that he loved her for her.

But he withheld himself. Loki knew his place, he would not succumb to this temptation, no matter how strong the pull. As the most popular girl, it was her destiny to be paired up with the most popular guy. And that was not him. That title was far from him. Loki knew that, he knew he would never have a chance with her, not while this rule exists. Yes, Loki was smart, a fast-thinker, and an admirable debater. His academics were comparable even to the professors, sometimes even surpassing them. And he was good-looking, in his own mysterious way. He would have had many offers had he did what the world deems "normal" and socialize more often. But alas, he was too quiet, always keeping to himself and his thoughts, avoiding everyone but the school staff, and only leaving his apartment when absolute necessary. Isolation was a part of his routine, a companion, and that sealed his chance with her once and for all.

As expected, she was approached by the school's "Golden Boy" Thor on Valentine's Day, and the whole school witnessed their union. Thor was hot, charming, and extremely handsome, and he knows it. His typical blonde hair and blue eyes captured many ladies, and one beaming smile can cause a girl to swoon. Everyone said that they were meant to be together, and they were deemed the perfect couple. So imagine the shock and confusion that went throughout the entire school when sweet, beautiful, intelligent Jane and champion basketball player Thor broke up the day after the end-of-term school dance. Rumor even has it that Janna initiated the separation. No one, including Loki, could believe that their relationship lasted so short. Loki was perplexed, but even more so, he felt a sense of hope, small but present. And for the first time in forever, he allowed that hope to linger. Perhaps... he had a chance after all.

* * *

Hope you liked this, leave a review if possible! C=


End file.
